Lacerta
Lacerta has spent only the most recent half of his life off of his planet. Raised in traditional Drekar fashion on his home world. Raised at home only for long enough to understand the difference between safety and danger, before turned loose into the wild along with a small accumulation of similarly aged Drekar. Over the course of the two year trial, many of his contingent were lost to the wilds, and the weather, but the few that came back, rejoined the community adults. He then spent the next decade growing and learning before the age old itch to leave home struck him. Lacerta purchased passage on an older trader vessel and shipped off from his homeland, and into the stars. For a year or so, he traveled from station to station, finding his place in the system. More often than not, be it due to prejudice, or stubbornness, his travels often ended in trouble. At one point, the ship Lacerta was traveling on had been boarded by bandits, who attempted to take over the ship. Like a caged predator, his instinct fired up and after fighting off more than three quarters of the bandits, seriously wounding or killing most of them, he was subdued. In awe from his physical prowess, they offered him a job, rather than jettison him. Influenced by the large influx of money he was promised, Lacerta joined up with them. The Drekar embraced his new employment rather well, starting off as a grunt, but quickly working his way into a better position, the drekar had been granted a personal Mech. He spent most of his time at this point running off the grid smuggling runs, and high priority drop offs for the cartel that had hired him, EVA'ing off of their transport ship, and slipping under the radar onto a station or planet. The dragon's temper was ever-present within him though, and it wasn't a rare occurrence that buyer's would be wounded, or even killed, due to their prejudice against his race, or simply by questioning him too much. His employer decided it best, that he be 'reassigned' as muscle again, and began using him as a guard for larger shipments, with the promise of more money. Only a year into his new position however, a deal with a small Centauri group, turned extremely volatile. The Sub-Humans had struck a deal with local enforcement, and as such were trying to induce a violent reaction from their contact, which proved effective. The following firefight brought down three local buildings, nearly wiped out an entire law enforcement precinct, and forced military involvement. Only a few people from the deal were actually apprehended, one of the Centauri, Lacerta as well has the ship's engineer, a young human girl, barely a teenager. As for the rest, they lay silently in the aftermath. During trials, more than a couple surprise witnesses showed up, pinning not only the encounter, but every cartel related incident for the last half decade within a parsec on the Drekar. As such, he was sentenced to a life of intensive labor, never to see daylight again, committed to Tartarus for 45 years. Category:Drekar Category:Player Character